


Dance With The Devil ( Kinktober Day 4 )

by TeaBeast



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Killing for love, M/M, One sided romance, Praise Kink, Timothy Lawrence - Freeform, Troy Calypso - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaBeast/pseuds/TeaBeast
Summary: The praise was making the horror of what he'd done start to slowly fade away. Tim thrived under praise... Needed it... Craved it. And even though Troy's flavour of praise was... Unique... He blossomed beneath it. Back arching as he gasped his name over and over again._______________________Timothy Lawrence is the worst judge of character when it comes to his bed fellows. But now he has blood on his hands that has more to do with murder than war. Day 4 of Kinktober. Prompt: Praise Kink.





	Dance With The Devil ( Kinktober Day 4 )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uglyNicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyNicc/gifts).

_I've gone too far this time._

Timothy staggered through the COV camp, psycho mask covering his face in case he ran into any of the real COV followers and another, torn and bloodied, grasped in his hand. He himself was blood spattered and covered in mud. His clothes torn and he was missing a shoe. His breath was rasping through bitten and chapped lips and wide eyes dashed back and forth as he looked for the secret door that would lead to the God King's lair.

_You've done some fucked up things in your time, Tim but this... Is there actually any coming back from this?_

On paper, what he did could be seen as heroic. Something to be _applauded_. But Tim knew he could never tell any of his friends and colleagues what he'd done. Already he couldn't tell anyone that he was being bedded by one of the Calypso twins. Tim couldn't even explain how it had happened or even why. He hadn't intentionally gone out with the intention of having sex with the bad guy! He'd already worked for ( and ok so also had sex with ) one bad guy! Doing it all over again with the new kid on the block was just red flags all over the place.

_And now this.... And now **this**...._

Adrenaline was the only thing that kept him upright and moving. His entire body trembling and the urge to vomit hadn't gone away since he'd done the deed. Tim hoped and prayed it wasn't the first thing he did as soon as he made it to Troy. Well... It was the moment of truth as he unlocked the door and slipped inside.

“_Heeeey_ babe, I wasn't expect... _Woah_... The followers been giving you trouble again, huh?”

Their number one rule. Any of the COV who came after him was fair game. But intentionally hunting the Twins followers? That was a no no. Not that Troy had any care for the bandits and psychos that worshipped at his feet but a God has to have at least a couple of standards. And in return, he wouldn't actively hunt down any of Tim's friends. Ok so he'd fucked up a _few_ times on that count but hey... **_Bad guy_**.

Troy didn't get a chance to get in anymore glib remarks as the doppelgänger all but collapsed in his arms. Smearing his jacket and chest with blood and grime and finally he noticed the psycho mask gripped in Tim's hand. Not the one that Tim wore himself to get in and out of the camp, but one belonging to a follower he knew very well.

“Huh... Isn't that... Iron-Belly's mask...?

The cult leader frowned as he half dragged half carried the trembling should-be-enemy into his bathroom. The claw-footed tub was accented with skulls and was surrounded with screens; it seemed that Troy was never offline. He didn't care about his followers, but it was concerning to have such a loyal and high ranking COV member be killed by the man he took to his bed.

“Troy...”

“It is... Isn't it...? _Fuck_, Tim... Tyreen is going to make my balls into earrings for this....”

“T-Troy....”

“I know I said I was all cool with you defending yourself but could you not have... I dunno... _Run away_ from him or something? This dude was Tyreen's _favourite_. And if she finds out that I knew...”

“_Please....!_”

“.....a fucking former _Vault Thief_ that I let in and out of our _home_ and...”

“**_He was going to kill you!_**”

Tim used all of his waning energy to grab hold of Troy's shoulders and yell his shame. He had killed to defend Troy Calypso. A wannabe Vault Hunter who wanted to show his worth and bring down the biggest bounty of them all; who went undercover and rose quickly in the ranks. Managed to catch Tyreen's eye and become the favourite. The best at the most imaginative offerings and top of the charts when it came to bringing in the Eridium.

“He was going to....?”

Troy really took in the state of Tim, looked him up and down with brow furrowed. The signs of struggle plain for the eyes to see and the doppelgänger looked to have barely gotten out alive.

“Kill you. **_Kill you!_**”

Tim's breath came out in ragged gasps, his eyes wide and his tone exasperated as if he was trying to explain the simplest of concepts to someone who was stubbornly not understanding.

“I had my suspicions about him for a while and then I saw him without his mask and I knew... I _knew_ him and I knew what he was going to do and.... And then I... I hacked into his ECHO and found out _exactly_ how... It was going to be tonight and so I... **_Why are you laughing???_**”

The cult leader was creased almost double as he howled with laughter. His monstrous metal arm scooped the doppelgänger up and close to him as he pressed his still grinning mouth to his forehead. Laughter continued to spill from his lips even as he tried to speak.

“Y-You killed one of your own.... _Your own_... To save me! You really have that little faith in me, huh? He'd have been a spray of red mist before he could even raise a fucking finger against me! **_I'm a fucking god!_**”

Tim was horrified anew. For some reason, it had never entered his head that Troy was absolutely capable of protecting himself. There were many who were bigger and badder than _Iron-Belly_ who had gone up against the Calypso Twins and lost. Tim had murdered a man for... _Nothing_.

“I... _Oh god_ I... I just...”

_Couldn't allow him to have the chance to hurt you..._

Troy finally, _finally_ stopped laughing, wiping the mirthful tears from his eyes. He looked at the bloodstained man and there was something _almost_ akin to affection in his gaze. But then of course he had to ruin the moment with the mocking

“_My hero~_”

The doppelgänger visibly cringed and tried to pull away from Troy's embrace. He knew it was unrealistic to try and escape anything to do with Jack. Tim was the spitting image of him after all. But the word _hero_... It was so laced with _venom_ and reminded him so much of Jack that he couldn't accept it to have anything to do with him. He didn't _want_ that word to have anything to do with him.

_I'm not a hero... I'm not... I'm a traitor..._

For someone with all the empathy of a wet sock, Troy caught on surprisingly quickly that something wasn't quite right. Well... Less right than usual. He bit down on his lower lip as he took in the trembling, bloody man in front of him.

“Hey... _Hey_... Look at me... _Just look at me_... Ok? That's what you're here for, _right?_”

He flashed Tim a cocky grin and slid his coat from his shoulders; allowed it to drop to the floor. Chin raised and eyes hooded, he stood towering over the doppelgänger, godly in his glory. The metal arm stayed around Tim as he tugged him closer to the bath; other hand reached over to yank down the jaw of the largest skull mounted at the head of the tub. Hot water came gushing out and steam curled around them.

“All you have to do now is let me look after you... You've _earned_ it, killer.”

Another wince from Tim but his trembling steadied a little as Troy began to carefully undress him. Layer after layer of blood sodden cloth peeled away and dropped to the floor.

“Look at you... Fucking _kitten_ of a man... Trained to hunt... Coming to _my_ rescue... Could have been the end of you, you know? If the other Followers saw what you did...”

Tim let out a soft yelp of surprise as Troy's power lifted him off his feet and he floated up and then gently lowered into the bath. He wondered if the other man would be getting into the bath with him, but instead, Troy sat on the edge of the tub and carefully began cleaning the blood from Tim's skin.

“How did you do it anyways? Nah... _Nah_... Don't tell me... Not right now. Save it for the _pillow talk_, baby.”

“....You're such an _ass_....”

Troy laughed obnoxiously loud, snorting as he wet Tim's hair and began massaging some ridiculously expensive shampoo into his scalp; grin widening as Tim made a soft little sound of pleasure.

“It's fucking _hot_, you know... You breaking your _programming_... Killing someone you believe you shouldn't.... Defending someone you've been told to _hate_.... I wish I could have seen you kill that _traitor_...”

He leaned down to nip at the shell of Tim's ear. Moved down to press open-mouthed kisses to his throat. Tim's breathing hitched and he leaned into the touch of his lover's lips. Troy snickered and his flesh hand trailed down Tim's torso, dipped between his thighs and long fingers curled around his hardening cock.

“_Yeeeah_... I knew you liked it too... You're _mine_... You know that, right? I know those fucking idiots look at you and see you as being property of Hyperion... But you're not. You're not property of the COV either... _You're too good for that_...”

The doppelgänger's eyes widened and he held his breath, his cheeks flushed pink and Troy knew he'd hit his mark.

“You belong to **_me_**, baby. Property of Troy Calypso. Everyone else can fuck right off.”

He painstakingly slowly stroked Tim's cock to full hardness as he sank his teeth into freckled shoulder. Relished the gasping, moaning sounds coming from the doppelgänger.

“I won't let _anyone_ else put their grubby mitts on you... The Crimson Failures don't know what power they have on their side... Don't realise just how _amazing_ you are... They don't even fucking _care_ to find out... You're so much more than they give you credit for...”

The praise was making the horror of what he'd done start to slowly fade away. Tim thrived under praise... Needed it... **_Craved_** it. And even though Troy's flavour of praise was... _Unique_... He blossomed beneath it. Back arching as he gasped Troy's name over and _over_ again.

“That's it baby... _Thaaat's it_... You _deserve_ this, you know? You deserve a little worship every now and again. _Let your god worship you..._”

He twisted his wrist and stroked faster, leaving bruising kisses across Tim's shoulder.

“_**Lemme serve you...**_”

Tim's feet slid and slipped against the bottom of the bath as he trembled and shook. His orgasm had been slowly creeping up on him until Troy said those words. And he was lost. Coming hard and crying out Troy's name.

“_That's_ it, baby. _That's my boy...._”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, you can blame Uglynicc for my Troy obsession.


End file.
